fanonpookiefandomcom-20200213-history
(Fanficiton) The Pookie Rivarly
Hi everyone! Stamps here! I'm making a new fanfic based on BFDI, but pookie themed. Enjoy! Also please note, this fanfic contains swear words. If you are uncomfortable with swear words, please do not read this fanfic. Chapter One: I Hated Him ~~Coiny POV~~ I hated him. So, so much. That pookie that ruined my life. The pookie that started this all. His name is Firey. I made just one simple mistake, and now everyone hates me because of the rumor he started. None of it is true. Everyday I just wish my life would get better, but he always comes and ruins it. I wish there was someone out there who actually cared for me. ~~Firey POV~~ I hated him. So, so much. That pookie who ruined my life. That pookie that started this all. His name is Coiny. I let my anger get the best of me, and when I tried to apologize to him, he slapped me. He ruined my life, and that's why there are scars and bruises all over my body. Everyone laughs at me, and it gets worse everyday. Especially pain. To get revenge, I started a rumor. One that would make him apologize one day. But he didn't realize I was truly sorry, but he ignored that and now I am not one single bit going to apoligizing to him anymore. ~~ No Ones POV~~ Firey walked to the kindergartener class. Surprisingly, it had 35 students in the class. And one of them was Coiny. Firey gave him the I-Hate-You-Look before plopping down at his desk. While Firey was drawing stuff, Coiny's mind was filled with pranks for Firey. He wished he could throw water on him as a prank since he absolutely hated water, but he knew he would get grounded, even if he did a small one. Chapter Two: Flashback ~~Coiny POV~~ I still remember that day where it all started. He could have at least been nice, but no. I'm just stuck being a stupid pookie who has no friends. ~~Flashback~~ "Tag, woo it!" giggled Leafy. This all began in preschool. Coiny chased after Leafy. "I got woo!" He exclaimed. But he didn't realize she pushed her too hard. "Leafy! Are woo otay?" Coiny cried. "What did woo dwo to her woo bwig bully?" Firey screamed. "I didn't mean two! I sowwy!" "It doesn't matter. I'm taking her to the teacher and be helpful." Firey said as he helped up the bleeding pookie. "Unlike woo Coiny..." ~~Leafy POV~~ No one actually knew this, but seeing them fight was actually amusing to me. But I felt bad for them at the same time, because they were both suffering the pain neither could hide. I just hope one day, things will get better. Even though Coiny made my left arm broken for a while, I forgive. But he just doesn't know. At least. I made Firey feel a little better. ~~Coiny POV~~ I walked down Pinestoop St. And into my house. "Morning sweetie!" My mom exclaimed cheerfully. But in her eyes, I could tell she was trying hard not to yell at everyone. I wonder what happened. *CRASH* Wait, what was that noise? "I hope you had a great day at- PIN. COME DOWN RIGHT NOW. WHAT ARE YOU FREAKING DOING UP THERE?!" She screamed. There goes my sister, making a mess. "I'm not doing anything mumu!" She yelled back. Obvious lie. She's the biggest liar, and the worst MELD sister I ever had. The only sister I would ever have. My mom stormed up to Pin's room. Chapter 3: Pin Is In Trouble! ~~Coiny's Mom POV~~ I stormed up to Pin's room. She was in big trouble. I threw open the door. There, standing in front of me, was a broken expensive Object HD TM 29 Laptop. It cost around 30 thousand dollars or so. And now it was broken. "YOUNG LADY, YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE THAT LAPTOP WAS. YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A YEAR. NO MORE TV OR IPAD." "F@&$ woo mumu!" Pin screamed at me. (Reference to Artgurl's Fanfic) My eyes widen. "She must have been watching inappropriate stuff on TV!" I thought. "YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR 2 YEARS NOW MISSY." I screamed back at her. ~~Coiny POV~~ It didn't sound too pretty, whatever was going up in Pin's room. I sighed. I was always alone, I don't have anyone to play with... Chapter 4: Fire In The House! ~~Firey POV~~ I sighed and flopped down on the couch. I was supposed to watch the cat, but the stupid cat scratched me when I got near. So I just threw it outside and locked the door. I hate my mumu too. She abuses me, hurts me, and calls me useless and idiot when I didn't do anything. And I had the worst older brother, Flame. All he did was make me feel bad and get me in trouble. I walked over to he kitchen to get a snack. "Well well, who do we have here? A stupid useless brat!" Flame sneered at me. Then he spit at me. "You're just plain stupid and ugly! Nobody likes you!" He laughed and kicked me in the face. "Nwo! Stop pwease!" I cried. But it was no use.